rock-paper-scissors
by Ilostmybelt
Summary: Playing rock-paper-scissors with Kouha is always fun. Because he isn't playing it the usual way. You just know it. OC(Reader)xKouha
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! So this a little story I thought about while playing rock-paper-scissors with one of my friends xD**

**There will be 2 more chapters !^^ I'll upload them every two days from now.**

**So anyway, I hope you like it. English is not my mother tongue, so please don't be angry with me when there are mistakes .**

**I DON'T OWN MAGI NOR THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO THE OWNER.**

** "_" stands for your name. Wrote in third person, so this won't get taken down.**

* * *

"Let's play a game,_!" They both sat on the big bed that Kouha owned. She didn't know why he would need so much space. It was even wider than a normal bed for two people.

"OK, what do you want to play?," she asked the pink-haired man in front of her. She could swear, his appearance could make her faint. Especially his heart-warming smile that he gave her.

"We will play rock-paper-scissors."

She frowned.

"Trust me, _. You'll have fun." He then touched her cheek, his finger drawing over the line of her eyebrow.

"Alright, why not," she gave in, grinning. It didn't matter what he would do - he would do it right, she just knew it. He was sure as hell not going to play the game the usual way. Come on - it's Kouha. The most eccentric being on earth.

"Before we start let me tell you something. I'll change the rules a bit."

She nodded.

"If you lose, you'll earn a pretty bitchslap." He smiled brightly, making her shiver.

"And if you lose?," she asked.

"You can slap me, too."

Well, this was going to be nice.

"Let's start!," she said, full of excitement.

They both started the first round. She took rock.

Kouha took rock, too.

"What now?" she asked. Kouha chuckled.

She could feel his hand connect with her cheek. The moment the hand left, it burnt.

But she liked it.

"If it's a tie, you have to be fast. Both can slap their partner but the fastest wins, of course."

Why couldn't he tell her earlier.

"That was mean, I didn't know. I want revenge!" she said.

"No problem, beautiful." Kouha smiled at her.

This time she took scissors. And Kouha took rock, again. She gave him a dirty look.

"Seriously?" she asked.

The slap came from the other side with the back of his hand.  
"I'm sorry but I just know you too well,_."He laughed a bit. She could see that he was enjoying this.

But she was, too. The pounding of her cheeks made her feel aroused. Her heart was going faster. Kouha's slaps weren't half-hearted. He knew how she liked it.

Solomon - he was such a caring person.

They started another round. Kouha was the winner, again.

"Take this," he said while slapping her. This time, it was even rougher. She could feel a tear fall from her eye. It was a reflex, she couldn't stop it.

"Don't cry,_." Kouha put a hand on the right half of her face. She could feel his cold palm against the burning flesh and released a sigh. It felt so good.

"Another round," she demanded. This time, she was sure that she would win.

But she lost.

"Too bad," Kouha said, grinning. He stretched his arm out, ready to slap her again. But before he hit her cheek, he stopped. She wondered why, opening one eye, she had closed beforehand. That's when the real attack came. She squeaked in surprise.

After the bitchslap, she rubbed her cheek.

"How?" she asked.

Kouha looked confused. "How what?"

"How do you always win?"

He grinned. "I don't know. Maybe it's fate."

She hissed at his comment.

"Next round." She already had her hand at the ready.

And this time she won. Finally.

She looked at Kouha. He smiled, even turning one of his cheeks towards her.

"See, now you've won ,too," he said.

Could she really slap him? She wasn't sure. So she hesitated.

He looked at her in astonishment.

"Don't you want to slap me? I've already slapped you about four times. Don't worry, it's okay. For today."

He took her hand and squeezed it. Now she's got the permission and could slap him.

She prepared herself. And then she smacked that sweet cheek of his. The clap was extremely loud and his cheek turned a deep red. She could clearly see her hand print.

" Ow. You don't do things half-hearted, do you?" He touched his cheek. She had to giggle because she thought the same about him a few moments ago.

"You're cute," she mumbled. She hoped he didn't hear that, but no, not happening.

"Thank you."

She blushed slightly.

"Another round or do you have enough?" he asked. "I mean, your cheeks must hurt." He stroked over one of her cheeks. He then cupped her face between his hands. She liked how his hands cooled the burning. This was even better than the burning itself.

She couldn't answer at the moment, so she just moaned. She also laid one hand on his cheek.

"Does _your_ cheek hurt?" she wanted to know.

"Not anymore." They were so close to each other, that she could feel his breath on her face. She liked his smell, it was fresh but also sweet.

And then she felt his soft lips on hers. It lasted only a moment, then his lips were gone.

She pouted, not really satisfied.

"You'll have to wait til the next game. We are gonna slap some other cheeks, next time, if you know what I mean," he winked and turned away from her, leaving the room to take a shower from what she could hear.

She smiled, already looking forward to round 2.

* * *

**If you want, I can also upload in first person or second person. Just tell me ^^ I'll change the perspective then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them. **

**So here's chapter two. This time it's written in second person because I prefer it that way. Please don't kill me xD**

**Hope you like it. Viel Spaß.**

* * *

Not long and Kouha returned. With him came a cloud of fucking good smells. Like fresh washed body and maybe lavender.

"So, are you ready for round 2?" he asked as he sat down in front of you. Some water drops fell from his hair on his neck, running down till they met with his collarbone. You gulped.

"Of course I'm ready for the next round," you answered, looking him in the eyes. You could see a little sparkle in them the moment you answered.

"Same rules like before. But this time," he paused, leaning his head closer to yours so it was only a few inches away, "the loser will get his ass spanked." He took your breath away. You were already fired up.

"L-let's start, Kouha-sama."

He nodded, smiling.

You both started the next round. This time, there was more tension. It made you super excited.

You took rock.

Kouha took paper.

You looked at each other. Kouha smiled at you. Stretching his right hand out to you, he symbolized you to act.

You blushed, your face turning a strawberry-like red. You turned around.

Kouha immediately pushed you over, so your ass reached into the air.

"I won't take your clothes off, yet. Maybe next time. So we can hear the clap, you know," he explained to you, his voice as sweet as sugar.

You closed your eyes. This was embarrassing.

Kouha gave your ass a hard clap. You could swear, if your blank ass would've been exposed, you could see Kouha's hand print on it.

You wanted more. It felt so nice when Kouha spanked your ass. It didn't hurt that much like a slap in the face. However, it was way more hot and erotic.

"Come, _. Next round," you could hear him say. You sat up and turned around to face him.

You took paper and Kouha took rock.

"Dammit," he cursed and you grinned.

"Now, turn around, my prince," you commanded, chuckling. Kouha sighed.

"Today is not my day," he confessed, what made you frown.

"You know, Kouha, you can't win all the time."

"Yea, yeah," he mumbled, stretching his ass towards you.

You couldn't believe it. His ass was right in front of you, ready to be slapped.

"Wait." Kouha pushed his pants down before you could do anything.

"K-Kouha. Are y-you alright?" You asked startled. He laughed.

"Only for today. So enjoy the view, _." He wiggled his ass a bit. You gaped at his ass in awe. It was... gorgeous.

"Smack it. It's getting cold." He wiggled his ass again, so you gripped his hips.

"Stop wiggling your ass, I get distracted!"Kouha burst out into laughter.

"You're funn- OW." Yes, you wanted to surprise him, so you took the opportunity and smacked his ass. His cheek instantly had your hand on it. You grinned, quite satisfied with your work.

Kouha then pulled his pants on and turned towards you. "Not bad but I can do better." Sounded like a challenge.

"Show me what you've got," you said, giving him a dirty grin. He returned it.

Next round started.

You took paper again. And Kouha did so, too.

So it was a tie. Your eyes shot in his direction, meeting with his. He leered at you, what sent a shiver through your whole body.

"Come here, _. Be a good girl."

"Make me," you whispered.

Kouha shot in your direction but you stopped him. Unfortunately, he was stronger.

He pushed you on the bed but you threw your arms around him and used your weight to turn you both around. Now you were above him, panting. You were about to take a deep breath when the pink-haired man rolled you over one more time. He pinned your hands above your head. The leer never left his face.

You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks and your heart started to race. Kouha leaned closer to you, his body pressing against yours.

"I can feel your racing heart," he told you, chuckling. You looked in his eyes and said nothing. They were so beautiful that you were already lost in the depths of them. You knew what he wanted right now. You could see it in his eyes. They watched you, absorbing every little movement you did. The lust they emitted drove you crazy.

And then your lips met once again. The softness was breath-taking. You opened your mouth to breath but Kouha just slipped his tongue through your lips and poked at your tongue. You played around a bit, your tongues exploring each others mouth, before you departed so you could breath again.

This time Kouha's lips went to your neck, nipping at it. You moaned, your own fingers traveling along Kouha's back, stroking his sides. He went further down, planting some kisses along your neck and collarbone until he was between the valley of your boobs. He snuggled into it, one hand cupping each of your boobs and lightly kneading them.

Your moans grew louder as the pleasure increased. Suddenly, Kouha let go of your boobs. You wanted to slap him because of the sudden stop, but then you felt his hands wander under your shirt, pulling it off and revealing your naked torso. He continued working on your boobs but this time with his mouth over your left breast. He sucked on your nipple, making you shiver and burying your hands into his silky hair. Suddenly you felt him biting your nipple.

"Ah gawd~," you cried out in surprise and pleasure. He nibbled at it, driving you absolutely crazy. You mumbled his name. Kouha turned away from your nipple and you felt his body lift up from yours.

"It's gettin' hot in here, don't you think so, too, "he smirked, revealing his smooth chest as he undressed himself. Solomon. What a perfect skin he had.

You wanted to touch it, so your hands found their way towards Kouha's chest. You stroke along the slight shape of his muscles, feeling his every movement against the palms of your hands. Your hands grabbed his back, pushing him against you.

Once your naked bodies met, even Kouha blushed.

"This feels so much better," he admitted. You nodded lightly in agreement.

Kouha kissed you, his right hand resting on your right breast, kneading it. His left hand went under your back towards your ass. He cupped your ass cheek as he slipped under your pants. His hair tickled your skin. It gave you goosebumps.

"K-kou..ha...," you stuttered, your voice higher than usual.

"Yes, yes. I like it, too," he said between your kiss. He then bit your bottom lip until it started to bleed.

"Ah-,"he silenced you with a kiss, sucking at your lip and absorbing the blood. His tongue drove across the wound, taking away the pain a bit. Damn, he was so good at this.

Kouha went down, biting along your neck, your collarbone, biting your boobs and stomach. He left his marks everywhere on your body. He went even further, taking your pants down along the way. He never broke eye contact with you.

He was in between your legs and you felt so embarrassed.

"You're really wet down here, _," he stated teasingly. You wanted to answer something but felt him kiss you down there. His fingers parted your lips. And as if this wasn't enough already to make you scream, he drove his tongue into you, exploring the wet and hot hole. You couldn't control your body, your hips thrusting against his head. You grabbed his hair - you needed something to hold onto.

"Oh my god, Kouha~!" you screamed flustered. His hands stroke over your legs and pushed them apart, so he had more space.

You could feel that you were about to cum already; your body trembling.

"Kou..ha. I-I'm cumming!" you cried out, moaning, panting and sweating. You got lost in his work, taking in every moment and feeling. It was too much, you felt yourself climax. For a moment, all your muscles tensed before relaxing and giving in. Your body fell on Kouha's bed and you tried to catch your breath again.

Kouha got up, wiping his mouth. You felt pity for him because he was the one doing all the work.

"You taste really good,_. "He took away all your worries with his calming yet cheerful presence.

"This was fun," he said.

He approached you, kissing your forehead.

"Y-yeah, " you agreed. "But you did all the work. I'm sorry."

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? No need to apologize, beautiful," he smiled.

"But if you want to.." he put his hands besides your head, bending over you "..we can go for another round and you can do the work all by yourself. This would be really nice."

You knew it. Kouha doesn't really like people who don't do things of their own accord.

"Of course, my prince. " You cupped his face and planted kisses on it. You absolutely wanted to make up your lack of work.

So you started round 3.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, last chapter! It may not be good, but I had fun writing it.**

**Thanks for reading. And have fun. **

**Viel Spaß, wie immer. **

* * *

"Are you ready, my prince?" you asked. Your face was next to his, your mouth at his ear.

"Yeah. Entertain me," he answered and you licked along his ear, until you started nagging on his earlobe. You could hear him giggle a bit. Your face went from his ear to his neck, licking over his sweet and soft skin. Then your eyes locked with his. You smiled teasingly, kissing him, putting your tongue in his mouth and challenging his. You departed, gasping for breath just your saliva connecting you both for a few more seconds.

You both panted. And you could feel Kouha's erection poking at your ass. You were on top of him, sitting on his lower body, legs spread. He still had his pants on, what disturbed you a little bit.

You put your hands on his chest. Your fingers explored every part of his torso, drawing along the lines of his thin muscles.

"Uhh, that's nice~," he purred.

"It will get even better, Kouha-sama," you whispered seductively, your hands pulling at his pants. You brought your body further down, stroking his erection with your sweet spot on purpose. You then pulled his freaking pants off, revealing his hard member.

Your eyes met again. You could see a sly smile on Kouha's face what made you smile, too. You climbed higher. Your hips lifted from his body, so you could take in his member. You sat down on it carefully, moaning and almost squeaking as you took it in.

"Oh yeah, thaaat's niiiice- ah!," Kouha moaned loud as you began moving your hips up and down. He thrusted into you in sync. Your moans grew louder and you couldn't stop strange noises escaping from your lips.

"You make... Ah ...s-such cute noises,_." On Kouha's face laid a slight blush. That was one of the best parts when sleeping with him: His cute blushes, his sweat-covered body and sweet moans. It was all perfect, just like him.

This was the first time on top of him but it didn't last long. He grabbed your ass, making your movements stop. But then he raised you and himself up with a inhuman easiness, only to turn you both over so that he was on top.

"I've changed my mind. I'll fuck you." That's so Kouha-like.

Kouha grabbed your legs, planting them on his shoulders so he could grind into you even better. Your ass was lifted from the bed by Kouha's strong hands that held onto your cheeks. With every thrust into you, his hands squeezed your cheeks tighter. His nails were digging into them.

Your hips moved with his thrusts and you needed something to hold onto. You took the bedsheet in your right hand while your left hand grabbed one of Kouha's arms.

Your hold onto him thight, just like he hold onto your ass cheeks.

"Go faster!" you demanded.

"Okaay~," Kouha did so and you could feel blood running down your fingers as you dug your nails into the flesh of his arms.

He slapped you with such a huge force, that you saw stars.

"That... hurts." But he didn't stop to move. He thrusted even harder, making you absolutely speechless.

Kouha tried different angles until he found one spot that made you cry out in absolute pleasure.

"Did I just find your.. g-spot, huh?" he said between panting, bumping harder and even faster into you hitting this sweet spot again and again.

"Oh, hell, yeeess! Right there!" you screamed making Kouha chuckle. One of his hands dug into your back and scratched it so deep that you could feel the blood pour out of it. You couldn't take it anymore.

The pleasure soon became unbearable. "I-I'm... cumming..." you managed to say. You heard Kouha laugh a little.

"O-okay, let's cum together, sweety~," he murmured.

You hold your breath to suppress the climax a bit longer. Kouha's moans increased and you knew he was about to cum. With every thrust he knocked the air out of your lungs.

And then you hit your climax hard. You screamed Kouha's name, pulling at his hair. He reached his climax, too. You felt his seed stream in your abdomen.

Kouha kissed you gently, stroking through your hair. He then rolled over and laid next to you, trying to catch his breath again.

It felt sticky between your legs and your whole body was covered in sweat. And blood. At least your back was.

You lifted your body from the bed only to find blood stains on Kouha's pillow. Well, it wasn't that obvious since his pillow was red, too.

Suddenly you felt Kouha tug at your arm, so you looked at him. He pulled you into his arms and patted your head.

"You were good today,_," he told you while he ruffled through your hair.

"Yeah, thanks. And you were good as always," you answered, enjoying the feeling of his hand in your hair.

Kouha kissed your head and grinned.

"But you will receive your punishment later for gettin' my pillow dirty, my dear~~~." You looked at him with wide eyes. So he noticed.

"Yeeep, I noticed, " he said as if he could read your mind.

You snuggled into him and groaned.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. Even now! :DD**


End file.
